


Snow, Ice, and Everything Nice

by ainsleyywhitlyy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Snow, Snowball Fight, Soft Dani Powell, Soft Malcolm Bright, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy
Summary: Dani and Malcolm's plans to go ice skating evolve into something more which makes their day way better than they expected.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 26





	Snow, Ice, and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this due to the cast experiencing snow up in New York this week after Winter Storm Orlena hit. I hope you enjoy!

Malcolm thanked the cab driver as they pulled away from the curb. He turned to face the ice skating rink. Dani told him to meet her hereafter he was finished shopping with Ainsley. He made his way over to the side of the ice skating rink to look for Dani. Skating around the rink Dani noticed Malcolm first. He stood out because he of course was wearing a suit. She slid up to the wall at a pretty fast speed causing Malcolm to worry a little. She stopped perfectly right before she was about to crash into the wall. It shocked Malcolm, he never took Dani for the ice skating type. 

“Well hello, there beautiful mind if I join you?” Malcolm asked with a grin as he made his way over to a bench. 

“Yeah, I am sure that would be fine. My boyfriend was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago but he was a no show.” She chuckled, giving him the casual trademarked Dani eye roll.

“Haha very funny. You know how Ainsley gets when we go shopping and I had no escape until the first cab pulled up.” He replied as he tied on his one skate. “You are going to have to give me a few laps to get readjusted. I haven’t skated in years.” He finished tying his second skate and went over to the entrance where Dani was waiting for him. After a few laps, Malcolm took Dani’s hand in his. 

“Wow, no complaining about how cold my hands are?” Dani grinned as she interlaced their fingers. After her comment she noticed Malcolm fiddling with something in his pocket. 

“Here put these on.” He handed her a pair of white silk gloves.”I was going to wear these but you seem like you need them more.” He let go of her hand and skated in front of her as he watched her put them on. “Ah look a perfect fit!” She gave him a smile that warmed his heart. After a while of skating together and a hot cocoa break a classical piece by Beethoven came on. “Would you care to dance?” 

“Yes, I would love to dance, even though I do not know what song this is.”

“It is Moonlight Sonata, the first movement by Beethoven.” He answered softly as he took her other gloved hand in his. “When I was younger I used to know how to play the third movement by memory.” He was really hoping that their dance would go peacefully and he wouldn’t fall. 

“Malcolm, if you fall-”

“I won’t try. Trust me.” They gained speed as they moved around the rink swiftly. Dani had put all her trust into Malcolm the moment she shut her eyes. He watched her curls as they went in the direction of the wind. She opened her eyes and looked into his blue ones before giving him a soft smile and taking the lead. She let go of his hand to spin a circle before she allowed him to lead again. It began to flurry making their dance on the ice more majestic. Some people stopped what they were doing to watch the couple dance and Malcolm and Dani didn’t mind.

As the song came to an end Dani started to slow down, but Malcolm was too distracted by her to notice. The next thing he knew was he was on the ground laying on top of Dani. She moaned as her head smacked off of the ice. Malcolm knew he messed up but then she started laughing. He laughed along before kissing her softly and helping her stand up. 

“So much for not falling,” Dani mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. Malcolm gave her another kiss before leading her off of the ice and over to a bench. 

“I am so so sorry. You are just, well so distracting.” He chuckled as he untied his skates. “Why don’t we head home and watch some serial killer documentaries?” 

“Sounds like a good plan, we can also have more hot cocoa.” She said standing up from the bench. “Do you want me to get us a cab home or should we just walk?” 

“Walking works for me. We can enjoy the snow.” Malcolm replied as he stood up next to her. They were walking out of the park when a snowball came out of nowhere and hit Malcolm in the back. “What the?” He turned to see a group of young children behind a snowbank. “Oh, it’s on!” 

“Bright, are you really about to have a snowball fight with some ten-year-olds?” She laughed as she watched Malcolm go behind a snowbank on the opposite side. Dani turned to look at the younger children right as a snowball hit her in the face. “Okay, it is so on!” She ran behind the barrier with Malcolm and began to make snowballs. 

After a while, Malcolm left to go get all of the children hot chocolate and left Dani to play with them. When he came back he noticed Dani was nowhere to be seen and the children were all piling snow on top of something on the ground. As he got closer he heard her laugh under all of the snow. 

“Well you guys better get back to your parents, here are your hot chocolates.” He handed them out one by one to each of the children and watched them all run over to their parents. “What happened here?” Malcolm asked Dani as he started to unbury her. 

“Well, they decided to overrun our snow empire while you were away, so I told them if they could get me buried before you got back, they would win. Which they did.” She answered with a laugh as he helped her stand up. “No hot cocoa for me?” She motioned to the empty cup holder. 

“Nope, I will make you the better stuff once we get you warmed up at home.” He said with a smile as they walked out of the park. 

Once they got back to his apartment Dani got a warm shower while Malcolm made her his family’s homemade hot chocolate. After Dani got out of the shower she put one of Malcolm’s crewnecks on. He greeted her with a smile as she grabbed her mug of cocoa off the counter. They walked over to the couch together and Malcolm sat down first while Dani got a blanket out of the closet. He was looking for a documentary as he heard the room filled with Dani’s laughter. He looked over to see that all of the blankets had fallen on top of her. Malcolm chuckled as he walked over to his closet to help her. 

“Look at you getting buried on things today. First, me when we fell, then the snow, and now blankets.” He said helping her up from the ground. “Okay, the real question is why do I have so many blankets?” He asked looking at the ground confused. 

“Mainly because that is what people always get you on gift-giving occasions because you are a hard person to shop for,” Dani answered as she helped him put the blankets back on the top shelf of the closet. A few minutes later they had gotten all the blankets put back in the closet beside the one they were going to use. Malcolm set his cocoa down on the coffee table and laid on the couch. Dani covered him with the blanket before she crawled under next to him. 

“Your hair smells nice,” Malcolm told her as he clicked on the first documentary to pop up. She looked up at him and smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. A few documentaries in he noticed Dani had fallen asleep. He turned off the tv and the lights through an app on his phone, so he wouldn’t wake her up. “I love you, Dani,” Malcolm whispered into her ear before he wrapped his arm around her. He laid there like that for a while watching the snowfall outside of his window before he let sleep overtake his body as well.


End file.
